Girl At the Comic Book Store chapter 1
by littlemisskawaiipants
Summary: You're the prettiest girl in your small town just making a living working at the comic book store, when a new customer Gilbert walks in and falls for you! Sorry if the summary is bad,this is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind and also LEMON later on.
1. Chapter 1

Your P.O.V.

You walked into work ' Jones Comics', you saw your boss Alfred, he was only about 2 years older than you, but since his dad owned the store he was your boss, he was nice, loud, but nice. You also saw Matthew his quieter twin brother and smiled at him. You had been going to the store since you were little, your dad always took you there when he wanted to buy ' Star Wars' comic you would read comics in the corner while he would search around. The owner of the store and your father were friends from all the way middle school to now. The owner had two twin boys a little older than you and you quickly became friends with them. You walked to the back to put your purse in your locker and came back out. "Hey (Name)!" Alfred yelled from across the store making a few customers jump. "Hello (Name)" Matthew quietly said.

You walk up to some boxes of comic books and go up to some mostly empty shelves and start putting them up alphabetically. You start thinking about when you first started working here. When you were 16 and you wanted a job you knew the exact place you wanted to work. 'Jones Comics' it was perfect. You were surrounded by comic books, it wasn't too far from your house, and your high school was right across the street. You walked into the store and the owner of the store and Alfred and Matthew's father Homer, knew you. "Hello (Name)! Are you here for some more books?" "Actually not today Homer, I'm here to apply for a job!" Homer look at you with great joy on his face. "Well of course you can work here! You and your father have been my best customers for years!" You almost jumped across the counter and tackled him, but you didn't that would be embarrassing. "Really! Thank you so much sir!" "I wouldn't have anybody else but you." Right after he said that you were crushed by a hug from Alfred. "This is going to be great dude! It'll be awesome you, me Matthew and dad all working together! We'll be like our own superhero group!" Matthew walks over to you after Alfred lets you go and gives you a small hug. "And besides (Name)! With a pretty girl like you we won't be able to keep the boys out of here business will be better than ever!" You blush at his compliment. "You can start tomorrow after school with Alfred and Matthew, alright?" you nod and thank him again and walk out.

After that everybody had noticed that Homer was right, business was a lot bigger when boys started to notice that a really pretty girl started to work at their favorite comic book store. Some would stutter and blush bright red when they would even see you at the cashier. They would sometimes try and start a conversation with you, but it would normally end up like this- "Uh... I w-w-would l-like this p-p-please" "Alright! And you don't have to be so nervous you're just checking out a comic book" "I-i-it's just that y-y-you're a girl, girls normally don't work at comic book store, expesically not pretty girls like you."- At first it would make you blush almost as bad as the before, but then a few months it was an everyday occurrence. You were now 23; you had been working at the store for 7 years and it you loved every day of it. Homer had retired and given the store to Alfred and Matthew

You went to the cash register and started to help customers check out some would give you stuttered compliments and some would just blush. You look down at what you were wearing, a black fitted dress shirt that had holes on the sleeve so that at the top was a string, a whole showing your shoulders, and then the rest of the sleeve, denim skinny jeans, and Captain America high tops, he was your favorite hero (or at least he's mine he he) you had little make-up you rarely wore a lot just massacra and blush pink lip gloss. You thought you looked very nice and so did the male customers. That is when you heard Alfred yell out "Welcome to Jones Comics!" You noticed what the new customer look like shaggy barely brushed snow white hair, and crimson red eyes, he was wearing a tight gray shirt that you could see every muscle in his torso- and man did they look amazing- black jeans and read sneakers. He immediately went over to the section with all of your Spider-Man comics and quickly pick a few and skimmed through them picked one more and turned around. Luckily you went back to organizing the cash register so he didn't see you staring at him. He stops before he could walk to the cashier.

Gilberts P.O.V.

I walked into this comic book store. I had just found it since I had only moved into this town about a month ago. I heard a loud male voice yell " Welcome to Jones Comics!" across the store at me, I just nodded and went over to the Spider-Man section he was my favorite super hero he was totally awesome! I picked a few books skimmed them picked one more from the series and turned on my heel to start walking to the cashier, but then I stopped right in there. I saw a girl, no, an angel from heaven working the cash register. She was organizing the money, but somehow she made that so graceful. God this girl was absolutely beautiful, she had (h/l) (h/c), beautiful (e/c), flawless (s/c) skin. She was just hot, I mean I was awesomely hot too, but this girl, _this _girl! Somehow I knew she was out of league and I've never had any girl be that before they were always in my league or I was way out of theirs.

I turned back towards the wall took out my phone turned it around to the back where it was almost a mirror quickly tried to fix my hair make sure it wasn't too messy but messy enough to look awesome, check to see nothing was in my teeth, check my breath-thankfully it still somewhat smelled minty bless God above - turned back around, put on my signature smirk and started to walk over there was 4 people in front of me but they both only had 2 comics were I had 5. I heard her talking to the customers they both stuttered to her - never seen a pretty girl at a comic store before- even her voice was beautiful, and her smile, and then I noticed what she was wearing or at least her shirt, it was a fitted black shirt with slits showing off her shoulders, I also noticed her chest, blushed lightly the shirt didn't show any cleavage or anything but I could tell under the shirt she had some great tits. I finally got up to the front of the line face to face with an angel from above. I tried to act my usual smirk again, she smiled at me with perfect pearly white teeth, she then started to scan my books, and then she talk to me! "So what's your name?" "What" 'Good job genius you're already screwing it up' "I've never seen you around here before, so what's your name?" "Oh um. Gilbert Beitlshmidct" (I just butchered that last name I'm so sorry to any of you that actually speak and know German)" Oh well then, hi Gilbert! I'm (Name) (Last Name)! - even the name of an angel- So have you how long have you been in town?" "About a month" "Well, I would like to welcome you to (City Name)!" I smiled at her and she smiled back, up front she was about 10 xs more pretty. "Oh I just noticed what you got Spider-Man! He's one of my favorites, besides Captain America!" "Oh yeah? Captain A is pretty awesome" she told me the price of the comic books; I got out my wallet and gave her the money. When she gave me the change our hands accidently touched her's was so soft, of course I blushed like an idiot, I noticed she was blushing slightly too, screw it I'm going to be full on geeky idiot. " It's not every day I see a girl working at a comic book store , and especially one as pretty as you" Thankfully my awesome smirk hadn't failed me and I noticed she was blushing way more than when our hands touched. "O-oh thanks I honestly get that a lot" Fuck I used a shitty pick up line stupid, stupid, stupid! What now? Ask about her idiot "So how long have you been working here (Name)?" " Since I was 16 so about 7 years, me and my dad came here almost every week when I was little since him and the old owner where friends way from middle school even now there still friends!" I noticed that I was holding up the line I sighed, she thanked me for coming to the store and I walked to my car. I sat there for about 10 minutes "Alright I'm going to come to this place every other week I want- no need to have (Name)!" Then I drove back home.

Your P.O.V.

You actually got to talk to this hot- I mean new customer he was nice and cute! You started to check out customer's books. You look over at Matthew and Alfred after Gilbert leaves. They're both laughing at you with their hands over their mouths "Oh shut up! Don't you have work to do or something?" they kept laughing but they do go back to work. When you finally close up you notice you're still think about Gilbert. He was stuck in your mind now. "I really hope I get to see him again"


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert's P.O.V

I sitting in my apartment trying to read the comic books I bought the other day. Peter Parker was trying to talk to Mary Jane, but he was screwing up because he was a nervous mess, I know how you feel man. After I finished that volume I started to think about my interaction with (Name), she was a perfect girl beautiful, smart, and she loves comic books! I needed to have her, hell I just want to be around her, even thinking about her made me have butterflies in my stomach. Last night I had decided I would go there twice a week to buy new comics and see her. Yeah this would be perfect, great plan. Wait. What if she's dating one of those guys there, no she can't they're totally not awesome enough for her, but what if they are. I guess I would have to find out when I go there tomorrow. I guess I could go to the mall around here I hear awesome.

Your P.O.V

You had a day off today so you decided you would go to the mall or something you needed some clothes. You got dressed in some jeans again and (f/c) shirt with flowing sleeves, it had black doves sewn on it and some flowers too. You put on some white Mary Janes; you out on some lip gloss, got your purse and keys and locked the door, and went down stairs to your car and started driving. The mall was only about 5 minutes from your house so it didn't take very long to get there. When you walked in the giant mall you decided you would go to (Favorite Store) first, you knew that they almost all ways had something you liked. On your way to the store you got some looks from the guys, almost always did, you had found out while working that you weren't just a big crush for the geeky guys that come to the store, you were also a big hit for the other guys. You always new you would be pretty because both your parents had many attractive features, pretty much every body in your family were. So you decided to just ignore them as always. You finally got to (Favorite Store), you saw your cousin, Francis, flirting with some girls. Since he worked there he always gave you a small discount. He's parents had raised him France until he was about 6 years old and then they came back to their home town, because of his still small hint and his good looks he was huge hit with the ladies.

'Ello (Name)!" "Hi Francis" the girls he was flirting with gave you some questionable looks, but Francis assured them that you were his cousin; they smiled and went back to flirting with him. You went to the section were they kept the shirts you liked the most you picked a few and then you saw a dress you loved! You checked the price of it; it was just expensive enough that even with the discount Francis gave you wouldn't have enough money for lunch and gas.

You put it back and went to the cash register, you notice one of the girls give Francis their phone number he winked at them and put it in his front pocket; you just rolled your eyes and he smiled and started scanning your items. "So I was talking to Matthew last night…" he said, " Oh yeah what about?" you said staring to get your wallet out; " Well he said that there was a certain new customer that came in yesterday" you thought for second and then it came to you blushed a little. "Oh yeah so what did he say about this 'new customer'?" you asked "well… He said that you flirted with the customer more than you do with the regular geeky customers." You sighed, you decided that Francis was going to get you to talk one way or other, " Well yeah he wasn't the usual customer he wasn't as awkward as the or anything like the other customers, he was pretty cute, he definitely stands out in a crowd to say the least." Francis smiled "Oh really? What he look like? I might know him." "Well he has shaggy snow white hair and crimson eyes." "Oh you mean Gilbert!" you looked at him in surprise that he actually knew him "How do you know him?" "He moved in the apartment across the hall from mine about a month ago, and you're right he isn't too bad on eyes" He smiled mockingly at you "And just to tell you…" "Yeah?" "About the time Matthew said that he left I saw him going in his apartment he seemed a little dazed" you blushed a lot more than before; you gave Francis the money and walked off, he chuckled and started helping other customers. 'What did Francis mean when he said Gilbert seemed dazed when he got home? Was he dazed by meeting you? No, No way could-'your thoughts were interrupted by pumping into someone "Oh I really sorry!" but when you saw who it was you blushed it was none other than Gilbert himself.

Gilbert's P.O.V

I had finally gotten to the mall, when I got out of my car I got a few looks from the girls around; I smirked at them and every time they would blush and giggle, girls always do that except for (Name), I think that was one of the reasons why I liked her so much, she was different from the other girls. I walked in and got even more looks I started to just walk around since it was a new place, when I passed a certain store I saw Francis my neighbor he didn't see me so I just walk on until I pumped into somebody " Oh sorry m-" I looked down to see who it was and it was (Name)! "Gilbert?" "(Name), what are you doing here?" " Oh came to buy some clothes here my cousin Francis works here so I get a discount" wow seriously okay I'm not gay or anything brain, but Francis was pretty handsome, and (Name) is as beautiful as she is does this mean that her whole family is this attractive? "Francis is your cousin! He's my neighbor!" "Yeah, he was telling me about that" Okay since I didn't really come here for a reason and now I found (Name) I could try jumping in the deep end and go for it " So (Name) do you want to get some lunch or something?" she smiled her beautiful smile up at me " Yeah I starving!" Thank you God up in heaven she said yes. "Awesome! My treat!" "Are you sure?" "Yeah I have to be a gentleman every now and then" So I and (Name) walked together to the food court and got some pizza. "So Gilbert? How come you moved here? I mean it's a small town" "Oh my little brother Ludwig lives here so I moved here to be closer to him and I got a job at the mechanics around here." "Oh really that's cool, I actually know Ludwig! We live in the same apartment building" Wow this is a small town everybody knows everybody. "Seriously that's awesome!" Alright Gil ask the big question you need to know, "So (Name) are like dating one of those guys that you work with?" she blushed "What? No we've all been friends since we were little, our dad's our best friends!" Thank you again God, alright new plan keep going to the store after a few weeks I'll ask her out on a real date. "Oh I was just wondering..." then she asked me too "So do you have a girlfriend?" Wait was she doing the same thing I was, no, just keeping conversation. "I used to, but we broke up before I moved." "Oh that's cool" After about an hour of talking to each other I got to really know (Name) , I learned that she had a pretty big family and she learned I had a small one just me, my brother and our dad. I also learned that pretty much every day she a guy hitting on her, were I had girls hitting on me, I told her about how me and brother had lived in Germany until we were 9 and 7 and then we moved a few towns over from here, but besides those we had a lot in common we both had loved comic books since we were little, if we didn't have to go out anywhere we would stay inside and that we only had a few close friends. After that I actually got cocky "Hey (Name) is it okay if have your number?"

She looked at me for a little bit and she finally said "Yeah sure, let me see your phone." God is on my side today. I handed her my phone and she put her number in it and handed it back to me. We said our goodbyes and then we both left. As I was driving home I was being probably the biggest dork "kesesesese I actually have her phone number!" I tried to fist pump the air but I hit the top of my car and now my hand was all red and throbbing "Scheiße, ow ow that really hurts", I got some looks from people in the other cars but I didn't care I had (Name)'s number, the girl of my dreams' phone number I was the happy guy in the world. I decided that I should call somebody to tell them so I called Ludwig. "Hey Ludi! Guess what totally awesome thing just happened to me!" "1. Don't call me Ludi 2. What happened?" "You know that hot girl (Name)? She says she lives in the same apartment building." "Yeah what about her?' "Well I met her at the comic book store yesterday I kind of might've fallen in love with her, anyways I met her again at the mall and we had lunch and I got her phone number!" "Good for you, also (Name) is a sweet girl and you're well… you and if you hurt her in any way I pretty sure the whole town will kick your ass." I thought about that for a while," Man don't worry I don't think I would ever try to hurt her she's like a angel from heaven…" I blushed just thinking about her smiling face made do that, "Wow you must really like her then" "Oh and Ludi? " What?" "Since I will dating her soon and you have the same apartment building this means I'll be annoying you even more!" "Wait no Gi-"but I hung up before he could protest. This is going to be awesome.

Your P.O.V

I said goodbye to Gilbert and walk to the parking lot. I got into my car and started to drive home as I was I started to think about what had happened "Oh God I flirted with, I knew I was flirting with him, he totally could tell!" I also started thinking about how I gave him my phone number, "Wait he asked for my phone number, never mind that's not a big deal friends exchange phone numbers yeah.. friends" then I thought about how Ludwig was his little brother, they look nothing alike and it's hard to believe that Ludwig is younger his' taller and buffer than Gilbert…. Wait he moved here for his brother and the new job, so that means he'll be visiting Ludwig a lot and he lives on the apartment right above yours that means…. That besides him coming to the store, I'll be seeing him and the complex too. "Oh God (Name) stop lying to yourself you really like this guy you have a stupid middle school crush on him and you just met him yesterday" Now I was actually happy that you had given him my phone number.

When I got home I decided to call my best friend (friend's name), "Hey (Name)! What's up it's been forever since we last talk!" "Hey (friend's name) can I tell you something? And you have to promise not to tell a single person ever" you made sure to make her promise since she was a blabber mouth sometimes, but she was trustworthy, "Yeah of course! What is it?" "Well… there is this guy and" "Oh God are you pregnant?" I blushed furiously, "No I'm not! There is this guy and I have like, a crush on him, big time!" "Awwwww (Name)! finally you have a crush and not the one everyone is crushing on this great! First you have to tell me how you met and what he looks like!" I sighed this is going to be a long phone call, "Fine, he has snow white hair and crimson red eyes." "Oooooh what is his hair style like?" "Honestly it's that shaggy bad boy kind of look it makes him even hotter" "Alright go on what's his name?" "Gilbert" "Seriously! He lives in the building next to mine!" How does everybody you know live next to him. "How did you meet?" "He came into the comic book store you know the one I work at?" "Really he doesn't look like a comic geek" "Yeah ha-ha shut up, yeah but also today I went to the mall and I pumped into him and then we got lunch and well…" "Well what!" "Well he asked for my phone number and I'm pretty sure he was flirting with me, but I don't even know any more people flirt with me everyday it's just normal now and how do you know when I guy truly likes you?" "Well I think the fact that he asked for your number is a sign (Name)!" "Really, but friends do that too and..." "What?" "You know Ludwig right the guy that lives in the apartment above me?" "Yeah?" "Well Gilbert is his older brother and Ludwig was one of the reasons he moved here so that means he'll be visiting him a lot so that also means that I'll see him more too is that good? Is that good when you have a crush on somebody?" "(Name) that is like the best thing when you have a crush on somebody! And just a tip?" "Yeah?" " Well when you know he's visiting Ludwig go outside and check your mail or something, but make sure you're wearing something hot!" I blush again "Hahaha bye (Name)!" "Yeah bye thanks again" I hung up.

Since I was still full from the pizza me and Gilbert ate I decided to just go change into my pj's and watch T.V. I flipped to TLC. Toddler's and Tiara's was on you didn't even pay attention to it and besides I hated that show. I started to think about Gilbert and how he said he came here to work at the mechanics the only mechanics was 2 blocks from where you work. I started imagining Gilbert working on a car, but shirtless. I blushed bright red again. Well when I first met him that shirt he was wearing was pretty tight showing off his muscles; at least you know he'd look pretty great shirt-less. I started to think about it again and it was probably the best thought I ever had, I was probably imagining it until my phone started bleeping like it does when I get a text.

'Hey it's me Gil!'

'Oh hey! What's up?'

'I'm almost done with these comic I bought the other day and I was going to drop by the store after work'

'Oh yeah?'

'I was wondering are you going to be working tomorrow.'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Oh no reason'

'Oh all right! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!'

Gilbert's P.O.V

Yes! My plan is working awesomely! I have (Name)'s number I'll visit her tomorrow; whenever I visit Ludwig I can visit her too! Hopefully soon enough I'll get to ask her out! After work tomorrow I'll go over to the store and get some comics and I'll look awesome in my uniform, all covered in motor oil and stuff. I'll be every woman's dream guy; right girls think mechanics are hot right? Well at least I am! Yes, (Name) won't people to resist me! Yeah totally, this is going to be awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Your P.O.V

I woke up about an hour before I had to go to work, I reluctantly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, took a shower. I really loved showers in the morning, I got out and dried off, I blow dried my hair and went to my closet and picked a shirt, it was a (f/c) sweater that showed the top of your shoulders, I got a light blue tank top and put the sweater on and put some jeans on as well, put my white sandals on, checked my hair and put some lip gloss on and headed to work. I got there and there were only a few customers, Matthew and me were the ones working today since it was Alfred's day off. "Hi Matthew!" "Hello (Name)" he was always so much quieter compared to Alfred, but that was what I liked about him. He was sweet guy; his blonde hair was almost as long as Francis' and he had single curl, red glasses and always wore a big jacket every day. "So what'd you do on your day off?" "Oh just went to the mall talked to Francis, I actually bumped into Gilbert too" He grinned at me "Oh really?" "Yeah, we had lunch, and we started talking I found out that his little brother was Ludwig" " Wait little brother? I can't see that guy being a little anything" " Yeah it freaked me out a little too, and he also works at the mechanics 2 blocks over" He smiled at me again, " So you got to know more about him on a date?" "Ye- It was not a date!"He chuckled and walked off; I started to help some customers check out.

I remembered that Gilbert was coming to the store after work, I started to smile, and I was actually excited that he was coming over. I had had boyfriends before and everything, but you felt different about Gilbert, I wanted to be around him every minute, every time I thought about him I got butterflies in my stomach, even with my boyfriends I never felt that way.

*~ Time-Skip*~

It was about late afternoon and my shift would be over in about 20 minutes and Gilbert still hadn't come over I was starting to get worried, maybe he got hurt at work or something that would be horrible or what if he forgot about yo- the bells from the door being opened interrupted my thoughts and it was none other than Gilbert! He was wearing denim jeans and a light blue shirt, he was covered in oil and his hair was damp probably from sweating and working on cars all day, he still looked pretty hot, you blushed a little. He smiled at me "Hey (Name)! Sorry that it's so late, there were a lot of cars to fix today" "Oh no it's fine!" He went over to get some comics and quickly came back. "So how's your day been?" "Fine a little slow though, How was yours?" "A lot of customers today actually" "Oh that good!" "Yeah, but a few of them were pretty annoying" "Oh well there is always people like that" I started to scan his books, not paying attention to what else he was saying I wasn't being rude! I was just working he a lot more books than last time.

Gilbert's P.O.V.

I had finally gotten off work; it was late in the afternoon I hoped (Name) was still at work. Most of the customers were annoying nagging while I was trying to work on the cars. Eventually one of my bosses would lead them to the waiting room. One of them was new boss that I had just met other day he looked really familiar, but I can't think why. I finally pulled up to 'Jones Comics' and walked in. Thankfully (Name) was still there. I smiled at her at went to the books I wanted and walked back over to her. "Hey (Name)" " Hey Gilbert" we had normal conversation asked how each other's days were, she started to scan my books and I noticed that she wasn't paying attention. I didn't mean to, okay maybe I did, but I started to check her out since she wasn't looking. She had a (f/c) sweater that showed her shoulders and a blue tank top under it. I looked below her waist, not pervetedly or anything though! I had never noticed, but she had really great hips!

Everything on (Name) was perfect, I was blushing now I bet I looked like an idiot, but I don't care." So (Name) I got this new boss the other day" "Oh yeah how's he?" "He actually pretty cool, he's into comic books too." She stopped scanning my books, "Wait, what's his name?" "Oh (Father's Name), why?" "That's my dad!" No wonder he looked so familiar "Seriously?" "Yeah, it's actually funny how you live across the hall from my cousin and work with my dad" " Yeah, well like you said it is a small town" She smiled at me, making me blush even more, wow she was just so beautiful, I can't believe I'm saying-well thinking this but, I'm in love with (Name). Screw it I was going to ask her, "Hey (Name)?" "Yeah?" She looked at me with those big beautiful (e/c) eyes of hers, and again I blushed like an idiot. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to like... go out sometime." She looked at me in surprise and then she blushed bright red "S-sure! I would love too!" oh shi- wait what did she just say yes, she just said yes! She said yes! "Really! I-I mean awesome how about this Saturday at like 8?" "Yeah I'll be off by then!" "Alright I'll see you then!" I paid for my books and walked to my car. I started to drive home, the entire time I was laughing like an idiot. "SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES HOLY SHIT SHE SAID YES!"

Your P.O.V

Oh my god he actually asked me out! He asked me out, this going to happened and in only 2 days! I looked at Matthew he was laughing his ass off "Shut the hell up!" I walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar "And whatever you do NOT tell my dad!" He wiped his eyes "Y-Yeah sure whatever you say don't hurt me!" I let go off his collar, I checked the clock and noticed my shift was over; I grabbed my purse and walked out saying goodbye to Matthew. I got into my car and drove home. When I got home I changed into pajamas and jumped in bed and started giggling and rolling around like 10 year old girl. I was way too happy and excited to sleep, so I decided to think about how date might go.

*~ Saturday*~

Gilbert's P.O.V

I was working on a customer's car and talking to (Name)'s dad aka my boss " So (dad's name) I didn't know you were (Name)'s dad." He looked at me and grinned "Yeah? (Name) is pretty great girl isn't she?" "Yeah actually she and I are going on a date later on tonight!" that was a big mistake. We both finished the car and had the owner pay and leave."Hey Gil can I talked to you over here for a sec?" "Yeah sure what's up" we both walked over to the place he pointed which happened to be the corner out of everybody's sight, He pushed me against the wall, he was really strong for a guy his age " If you do anything to (Name) that I don't approve of or anything to hurt her I will skin you alive got it?" he said through clinched teeth. "Y-yeah man I promise I would never do anything to hurt her!" "You better not, I like you you're a good kid but I won't hesitate to kill you" He let me go and walked off; I just stood there for a while scared shitless.

Finally my shift was over and both I and (Name) had agreed that we would go home and get ready before I picked her up. I got home and took a shower. I walked out and dried off; I went to my closet picked out a black button up shirt with sleeves going down to my elbows, some black jeans and black high tops. I fixed my hair and started to chew on some mint gum, I didn't want have my breath smell gross or anything and walked out locking the door. This was going to be the most awesome date ever! I already knew where she lived since she told me she lived right under Ludi. I started to drive over there.

Your P.O.V

I got home and started to look for something to wear. I found a red dress that had short sleeves and gold buttons. Perfect. I slipped it on and found some black heels that tiny red bows at the toe, put then on and started to fix my hair and make-up I put my usual mascara and lightly put some red lipstick, curled my hair a little at the bottom. Yes! I look great. Just as I got my purse, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it there he was! A black long sleeved button up shirt and black jeans. I blushed lightly. God he looked great!

Gilbert's P.O.V

I drove up to (Name)'s apartment, ran up and knocked on her door. A few seconds later she opened it. I blushed bright red. My god she looked stunning! A red dress with black heels. And her make-up made her (e/c) eyes pop even more and her red lipstick... I could barely resist kissing her right then and there, but then I remember my little talk with her dad. "W-Wow you look... beautiful." She blushes so hard it almost matched her dress. "You look great too" she bit her lip, I kept thinking stop I want to that. She locked the door and we got into my car. "So what are we going to do?" "I was thinking we could go see that new movie The Possession" she looked a little worried "That sounds fun!" I started driving to the movie theater. "So (Name) I talked to your dad today..." "Oh yeah?" "Well I made the mistake of telling him we were going out tonight" She looked at me in horror and put her head in her hands "I'm so, so, so, so sorry! He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" "No, No! He just scared the hell out of me, he said something about skinning me alive, but don't worry I'll be fine!" I hope..." Are you sure? My dad is really scary when it comes to any of his daughters dating" Daughters like more than one? "You have sisters?" "Yeah two older ones, I'm the youngest"

We pulled up to the movie theater and I bought two tickets and we walked to the theater. We started talking while the trailers were going on, about work and everything and she kept apologizing about her dad. The movie started and we both started watching the movie well, she was. I would just look down at her and just stare at her, how her hair curled slightly, her full lips, her flawless skin, and her eyes. Once she caught me staring and she just smiled sweetly at me. About 20 minutes into the movie the actual scary stuff happened and she would jump or flinch at every one. I decided I would make the cheesiest move in the book and put my arm around her shoulder. Most of the time girls would scoff at this, I guess it was too cheesy for them; I almost removed my arm until (Name) leaned onto my shoulder. Thank god it was almost pitch black in this theater because my blush was probably brighter than her dress. This was awesome

Your P.O.V

After the movie, Gilbert drove me home."Hey (Name) I'm sorry if the movie scared you too much." "No, no! It's fine! I actually kind of liked it." "Oh that's good" We drove up to my apartment and he walked me up to the door. "I had fun (Name)" "Yeah it was great... I'd like to go out again." He looked surprised. Then he did something totally surprising. He kissed me, on the lips! I started to kiss him back and then we parted. "Sorry" he laughed a little and smiled, "No it was nice" and then we said good night to each other and I walk in my apartment and locked the door. That was amazing! I put my hand over my mouth, I could still feel the ghost of his lips on wasn't my first kiss, but it was my best one yet! I went into my room clean off the make-up and put pj's on and went to bed dreaming about tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert's P.O.V

I woke up around noon today to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at it with one I eye open and saw that Francis - (Name)'s cousin- was calling. I pressed the green call button, "Hallo?" "'Ey Gilbert! Guess what a little birdie told me? Okay maybe my Mother, but whatever""What did you hear? And why did your mother tell you?" "Weeeeell I heard that you went on a date with my beautiful cousin (Name)! And the reason my mother told me is because (Name)'s father called my father and told me about your 'little conversation' and then my mother told me!" I slightly blushed as I remembered my date with (Name), and winced at the memory of the conversation with her father."Oh yeah..." "Oh yeah? Oh did it go! I'm surprised her father even let you live after you made the mistake of telling him about it! He's a very scary man when it comes to his daughters!" I told him about the 'little conversation' and the date, " And then when I walked her to her door, I well..." "Well what! You didn't do anything naughty did you?" I blushed at the thought of anything like that with (Name) "NO I DID NOT! I just.. I just kissed her." He stayed silent for a while and then finally "You kissed (Name)? Well make sure THIS time you don't tell her dad" " Yeah, yeah whatever Francis, I'll talk to you later" " Au Revoir!"

I hung up and laid down in bed staring at the ceiling. I kissed (Name), I kissed (Name),I kissed (Name).I shot up in bed, I KISSED (NAME)! I KISSED HER AND SHE KISSED ME BACK YES! I jumped out of bed and started jumping around the room yelling that over and over again. Thankfully it was my day off, so I wasn't late and I didn't have see her dad for a while longer. I stopped jumping around until I heard a knock at the door, I noticed that I was only in boxers so I put a shirt on and walked to the door. When I opened it Ludwig was standing there. He walked passed me and sat on the couch."Hey Ludy! What's up?"  
"Again don't call me that. Also I heard about your date with (Name), well really the whole town has." I looked at him for minute, "What do you mean that the whole town knows about it?" "Well Francis' mom is a gossip and she knows everybody and everything in this town, so as soon as she heard about your date she called her friends, and they called there's and so on and so forth." I was still just standing there looking at, and then it hit me, what if Francis is just like his mom. "Ludy is Francis a gossip?" "Oh yeah almost as bad as his mother, why?" "Shit! He called me and I told him that I kissed (Name)!" Ludwig looks at me with horror." How long ago did he call you?" "About 10 minutes ago..." He walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder "It was nice having you as a brother, most of the time, by now (Name)'s father probably knows" I'm pretty sure my skin was as white as my hair now.

Your P.O.V  
I was putting some Hulk comics up on the shelves when there was call on the store phone, Alfred picked it up, but quickly told me to come over "Hey it's Francis" I took the phone and he started to put the rest of the books up "Hello?" "Bonjour (Name)! So I talked to Gilbert this afternoon" I blushed remembering our date last night, "Yeah and?" "Well he said it was a great date and that he kissed you!" I blushed even more at the thought "How did you know that we went out?" "Your father called mine and then my mother called me" I remembered that him and his mother were huge gossips, wait Gilbert told him they kissed! "How many people have you told about it?" "I have offended (Name)!" "Oh shut up you're huge gossip like your mom! Tell me!" "Only about 20 people not very many" I banged my head against the wall "ONLY 20 PEOPLE! Did you tell my dad?" I was praying that he hadn't even though I knew either he would or his mother would "No" "Did you tell your mother?" "Yes" "Shit, Next time I see you I'm going to kill you!"  
I hung up before he could whine. As soon as I did my dad burst into the store and ran behind the counter crushing me with hug. "Oh my sweet, sweet, innocent (Name)! I'm so sorry I let that awful albino boy defile you!" "Hmmph! img wph!" "What?" I pushed myself out of his hug "Dad! It was only a kiss!" "I know that's the problem! He defiled your lips!" He was about to leave, but I caught him by the shirt "Dad whatever you do don't fire him or hurt him! I really like Gilbert!" He looked at me with surprise and sighed, "Fine, but I am going to talk to him" "Just don't do anything stupid dad, or I'll tell mom on you" His face showed absolute horror of the thought of me telling my mother that he killed my boyfriend."Promise you won't do that (Name) please!" "Only if he keeps his job and keeps his life" He nodded and walked out the door. I sighed and looked over at Alfred who was just had the most confused expression you had ever seen.

Gilbert's P.O.V  
I sat in my small kitchen alone since Ludwig left, some little brother leaving me when he knew I was about to be murdered. I was drinking the last beer I'll probably ever have when I heard a loud angry knock on my door. I slowly walked over to the door and opened "H-Hello Mr. (Last Name)" I said nervously. He was about and 3 inches shorter than me, but he still looked horrifying. "I heard what you did to my daughter. You kissed my daughter! My baby girl!" He looked angry with a mixture of betrayal. "I'm sorry?" He walked into my living room and looked around, at the medium sized apartment and nodded. He turned back to me still angry "I went to see (Name) at work before I came here. She made me promise that I wouldn't fire or kill you. She threatened to tell her mother" I silently thanked her she really was an angel. "So I just want to say something to you, if you ever hurt or make (Name) cry I don't care what my wife does to me. I will cut off your dick" and then he just walked out. I looked down and realized that I was covering my 'vital regions'. I sat down on my couch and called my friend Antonio, he was my best friend from my old town, and the only person I hadn't told about (Name). Thankfully he picked up "Hola Gilbert!" "Hey Tony" "It's been forever what's up?" So I told him the whole story about meeting and going out with (Name), her dad, the date, Francis and her dad again."Wow sounds like a great town! And this (Name) chica sounds great too" "Yeah she is, just her dad is insane." "Gilbert! I have the most amazing idea ever!" "What?" "I should come to this town and meet everybody! Like (Name)! I could help you with her dad too!" When I thought about it, it was actually a decent plan, I doubt he could help me with her dad, but meeting Francis and (Name) was a good idea, the town where we lived was only about 30 minutes away."Yeah, man! That'd be awesome!" "Alright! I'll pack be over there later today!" and he hung up. I decided to call (Name) to tell her.

Your P.O.V

Just as I was finished with helping a customer checking out, when I heard my phone go off and saw that it was Gilbert. I walked to the back of store and picked it up "Hey Gil!"  
"Hey (Name)! First of all your dad came over, he wasn't happy." "Oh Gil! I'm so sorry what did he do?" "He just threatened me, he also told me that you made sure he didn't fire me or kill me, thanks for that." "Well I can't have him murdering or firing you that would suck!" "Yeah also my friend Tony is going to town today! And he wants to meet you!" This surprised me, Gilbert never told me he had friend named Tony "Really? Why?" "Well I have to have my best friend and my girlfriend meet!" I blushed at girlfriend "Oh, okay! Are you guys going to come to the store?" "Yeah I'll text you when we are on the way" "Okay see you then!" He hung up and I went back to helping customers. "Hey Alfie?" "Hey! Don't call me that! What's up?" "Gilbert is bringing one of his friends from his old town over later." "Oh okay cool, make sure they don't break anything though!" "Don't worry I will"

*~1 hour later*~  
Gilbert's P.O.V  
Me and Tony were driving over to 'Jones Comics' to go see (Name). I had just texted her that we were on our way. "Hey Tony?" "Hmm?" "Just don't flirt with (Name) too much" "Gilbert I am not some perverted flirt!" "Yeah .You are" "Okay maybe I am" for the rest of the ride there he sat n the passenger seat pouting. Finally we pulled up and walked in, (Name) was at the counter, she was wearing a Batman T-shirt and had I side braid in her hair. (if you have short hair you don't have to have the braid unless you want to imagine you do) She looked really cute; I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "(Name) I would like you to meet my best friend Antonio!" "Hello, like Gilbert said I'm (Name), it's nice to meet you!" she gave him a sweet smile. "Wow! When Gilbert said you were beautiful, he really meant it!" She blushed a little and I gave him a look saying 'watch it, what did I say in the car' he gave me a scared look and just shook her hand "Since you do work at a comic book store where are your Hulk comics?" she pointed him to the back of the store and he walked over there and started to read them. "He seems nice" "Yeah he is, honestly I've never seen him mad, ever" she laughed, I leaned down and kissed and she started kiss me back, we kissed for awhile, then we were interrupted by Antonio coughing. We look at him and he was standing there with comic books I glared at him stepped aside and (Name) scanned his books, he paid for them, I gave (Name) a quick kiss goodbye and we left. When we were in my car and I didn't start to drive away just yet, Tony look worriedly at me "Hey Gilbert wh-" but he was cut off by me punching repeatedly in the arm " I told you not to flirt with (Name)! And what is the first thing you do!? Flirt with her!" He started to punch me back "She hot dude! I couldn't help myself!" "Don't call my girlfriend hot!" "Should I say she's ugly?!"" NO just don't say she's hot!" We stopped punching each other and we started to drive to go meet Francis.  
Antonio and Francis were almost instantly friends talking about how they always get to flirt with girls and all the one night stands they had. I would just sit there laughing when one of them will tell a decent joke. After a few hours we went to my apartment. Antonio drove home and I went to bed. I was glad that he got to come over, but I was still mad at him for flirting with (Name). No one flirts with my girlfriend!


	5. Chapter 5

You had been dating Gilbert for almost 2 years now. Every day you both spent together was your new favorite day. You had moved into Gilbert's apartment since it was bigger than your old one. You didn't really need a lot of things from your old apartment except your laptop, clothes and accessories and your mattress since Gilbert thought it softer than his. To make things even better, it was Christmas Eve! You and Gilbert had gotten a decorated the apartment and had presents under the tree, for in the morning. Gilbert had a little surprise for you when he got home though, a little early Christmas present.

You were sitting on the couch reading an Iron Man comic, when there was a knock at the door. You knew it was Gilbert, you thought it was a little weird he was knocking since it was his apartment and he had key, but you unlocked the door anyways. Gilbert crashed his lips on to yours, you squeaked out of shock, but you eventually leaned back into the kiss. He started stepping forward making you step backwards, he kicked the door closed and picked you up making you wrap your legs around his waist, he wrapped his arms around your waist to keep you up even though he was extremely strong and you were light. You were both blushing furiously, "Gil are we going to…?" "Ja" you blushed even harder and he started walking you both to the bedroom.

He laid you gently on the bed and looked you in the eyes. You saw a lust in his eyes you had never seen before, but also with same love he always had. He leaned down and kissed you, you kissed back and he bit your lip asking for entrancing, you opened your mouth and you explored each other's mouths. He eventually won dominance. He stopped making you whine for more, he started leaving kisses down your neck, you started to pant and he stopped when he found your sweet spot just above your collarbone and nibbled on it making you moan loudly. "G-Gil that'll leave a mark!" "I know, I want it to" he said with extreme lust in his voice. He stopped leaving the mark and he took off his shirt. You looked at his toned muscular chest and blushed bright red, "Awesome, right?" "Y-Yeah, really awesome" he smirked and he took yours off; you blushed even brighter wanting to cover yourself even if you had a bra. He looked hungrily at your breast and decided that he wanted the bra off; he slowly ran a hand up your back sending shivers up your spine; he unclipped your bra and threw it to the side. He stared at your breasts for minute, he leant down and started to lick at your nipple and massage the other breast, you moaned loudly. He stopped and switched jobs and started to massage the other; you were running your fingers through his hair and panting which made it even better for him. He took off both his and yours pants, he slid off your panties and enter finger inside of you, and he quickly thrusted it in and out; you gasped at the new feeling and he entered another finger doing the same movement and then another finger. A few minutes later he took them out and looked at you in the eyes "Are you ready? I don't want to hurt you" you nodded. He took off his boxers and you blushed at his large length; he grabbed one of your hips and thrusted into you. He gasped at the pain and grabbed his hair harder, he stayed there until the pain changed into pleasure, and you bit your lip and nodded. He thrusted you hard and fast multiple times. You were both moaning and panting; you were both kissing and exploring each other's mouths again. He had both his hands on your hips and you had your back arched in the air as he was thrusting into you. "(Name), I love you" he moaned out "I-I love you too"

*~ about 45 minutes later*~

You and Gilbert were stilling having sex, but you were almost to your climaxes. "G-Gil, I'm going to cum" "I know me too". For a 'Grand Finale' Gil put your legs over his shoulders so he could hit your g-spot, that was it you were done, a few thrusts there and you leaned back your head and screamed his name "Gilbert!" A few thrusts later Gilbert came inside of you, he screamed out your name too and pulled out you; he gave you a gentle kiss on the lips and leaned over so he was on the other side of you. He wrapped his arms around waist and you put head on his chest and you both fell asleep holding each other.

*~ Christmas morning*~

You woke up and you were being held by Gilbert. You smiled and kissed him awake. "Morning" you both said in unison, you both laughed and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. Gilbert looks down and saw that you were naked and smirked; you blushed and pulled the blanket up. "You shouldn't cover yourself (Name) you're beautiful!" he kissed you and seductively added "And sexy~" you rolled you eyes and started to get dressed in pajamas.

You walked into living room and sat on the couch together and started to opening presents. As soon as you were done Gilbert got the stockings off his small fireplaces. You saw that he was messing with something in his more than any of the other things. As you were looking through your stocking you heard Gilbert, "(Name)?" you looked over to him and covered your mouth with both hands, he was down on one knee with a diamond ring in a black velvet, smiling "(Name) (Last Name) will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" you were crying tears of joy "Yes! Yes of course!" he slipped the ring on your finger and you wrapped you arms around his neck and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. You looked at him and saw that he had a few tears as well and you kissed him

*~ 30 minutes later*~

You were at your parent's house opening presents. When you were all done opening all the presents, "Mom and Dad?" they both looked at you slightly worried and you Gilbert told them together "Gilbert and I are getting married!" Your mother started to cry and hugged you both and your father went pale white, but got up smiled and hugged Gilbert. Gilbert looked a little surprised until your father whispered into his ear "Remember, if you hurt her say goodbye to your dick, because I'll be cutting it off" Gilbert quickly sat down slumped onto your shoulder as pale as his hair.

*~ 2 days later*~

"Gilbert?" "Ja, honey?" you took the pregnancy test out from behind your back "I'm pregnant!" you smiled, waiting for his response. Gilbert looked at the test and then up at you and picked you up and spun you around "I'm going to be a Vatti!" you were both laughing. You were getting married and you were going to be parents!

*~ 6 years later*~

You and Gilbert had gotten married, moved out of the apartment and into a 2 story house in the suburbs and had a 5 year old daughter named (girl's name) who was just starting kindergarten. You had 2 dogs a black German Sheppard named Midnight and a brown and gray Pit-bull named Precious and you both were still as happy and in love as the first time you met.


End file.
